Abstract ? Immunology Core (Core C) Importance of Duke CFAR Immunology Core. The overall goal of the Duke CFAR new Immunology Core, formerly the CFAR Flow Cytometry Core, is to provide Duke HIV/AIDS scientists, clinicians, collaborators and trainees access to an innovative, state-of-the-art, and standardized repertoire of immunologic assays that can comprehensively and deeply interrogate the immunologic space in response to HIV-1 infection, vaccination, co-infections and cure strategies. Addressing Gaps in the Field. The CFAR Immunology Core will continue to address gaps in the field. Three key examples of accomplishments to date: 1) Provided implementation and training of standardized neutralization, binding and cellular assays to national and international laboratories such that diverse studies across multiple laboratories can now be directly and rigorously compared for advancing the science to the next phase. 2) Innovation of new assay development and analysis for multiple simultaneous measurements significantly advancing the depth and breadth of immunological information (i.e. global virus panels for neutralization breadth, novel analytical algorithms and training for flow cytometric analyses (such as FLowPET) and multiplex binding breadth assays. 3) Provided proficiency testing for DAIDS-sponsored sites (EQAPOL luminex, ELISpot, Flow-based, viral diversity and neutralizing antibody assays) Thus, the Duke Immunology Core investigators have a strong history together and are uniquely poised to tackle newly emerging gaps in the field of HIV-1 immunology. Relevance of Core to Duke CFAR. The Duke CFAR has five priority areas for innovative research at Duke supported by the science and technology offered by the Immunology Core 1) AIDS-related malignancies and co-infections, 2) HIV and Aging, 3) Latency and Eradication, 4) Mental Health, Substance Abuse, and HIV Outcomes, and 5) HIV Vaccine Design and Evaluation. The Immunology Core's assay platform and commitment to innovation is ideally suited for support of the Duke CFAR priority areas and specific aims, as well as broadly covering the current and emerging needs of the Duke CFAR community of scientists and clinicians. As part of the overall Duke CFAR Aims, the Immunology Core will provide advanced assays and technologies to CFAR investigators, provide support and training for early stage investigators, support NIH initiatives (PAVEG, HVTN, IMPAACT, HPTN, CHAVI-ID, MIG, CURE, EQAPOL, FLowCAP) and collaborative partnerships with other CFARs, and support international in country capacity and scientific training.